Last Rider of Remnant
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: The new Riders have settled on an Island near Vale. They slowly started building up their ranks from people from both Remnant and Alagaësia. When the Riders were at their weakest, they attacked. Killing all, but one. A Cat Faunus and her dragon. Now the two must try and bring back the Riders with secrets around every corner. Don't forget crazy adventures! Discontinued
1. The Fall

**Me own Inheritance Cycle or RWBy? Pfffftttttt, not even in my dreams!**

* * *

" _We're under attack!" people on the island yelled as dragons took off with their Riders on their backs._

" _Take these, get on Gath, and find Ozpin" a 48 year old woman with short goldish-blonde hair and grey eyes shoved two saddlebags in a younger woman's hands._

 _The younger woman looked about 25 years old. She had long goldish-blonde hair and sky blue eyes, goldish-blonde cat ears sat on top her head. She wore an orange long-sleeve V-neck shirt with an orange dragon head on the top part of her left sleeve, black leggings, and light brown knee-length heeled boots._

" _What about you and Syralth, Mom?!" tears flowed down the younger woman's face._

" _We'll be fine" the Mother took her daughter's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "Now go find Ozpin, Raion"_

 _Raion gripped the saddlebags tightly in her hands and ran to a large bright orange scaled dragon with orange eyes._

" _Let's go, Gath" the cat Faunus cried, she strapped the saddlebags to the saddle of her partner then grabbed the large spike in front of her._

' _ **Okay, kitten'**_ _a deep, male voice echoed in the woman's head. Gath opened his lighter orange wings and in one flap, took off into the night sky._

 _Raion looked back at Rider's Island. Fires ate at everything in sight. Dead bodies of her fellow Riders and dragons littered the sea and ground. No survivors._

 _The cat Faunus locked her eyes on the person she was looking for, her Mother._

 _She was laying on the ground, a glass arrow jutted from her chest. Next to her laid a very large gold dragon, her Mother's dragon._

" _I love you, Mom" Raion whispered before resting her head against her dragon's orange scales and cried._

 _They were the last of the Riders._

' _ **Don't worry, partner-of-my-heart-and-soul. I'll protect you'**_ _Gath tried to sooth his distraught Rider._ ' _ **We'll avenge our Mother's deaths'**_

 _Raion lifted her head up. "Let's head to Beacon and find Ozpin"_

* * *

They made it to Beacon, the two day flight was calm and silent with the two bonded just enjoying each other's presence.

Their arrival to Beacon was less calm and quiet.

Gath landed in Beacon's courtyard with a loud roar and every student there unsheathed their weapons.

Raion leapt off her saddle and landed perfectly on the ground with her hands up to show she didn't have a visible weapon.

"I need to speak to Ozpin!" Raion probably looked like she crawled out of a ditch. "I need his help!" she shouted.

"What is this?" the silver haired man broke through the crowd.

"I'm Dragon Rider Raion Fractus" the 25 year old woman held up her left hand to show her gedwëy ignasia. "This is my bonded partner Gath" the male dragon lowered his head next to Raion. "It is urgent that we speak to you"

"Come join me in my office, Miss Fractus" Ozpin motioned with his ever-present mug for the Rider to go first.

Raion hesitated and put a hand on Gath's snout, earning a deep hum that slightly shook the ground.

"Oh, yes" the Headmaster turned to his students, who still had their weapons out. "If you harm a single scale on Mr. Gath then you and your team will be expelled" hearing the dead seriousness in his voice the students quickly put their weapons away.

' _Go, I can handle these inexperienced fleshies'_ Gath told his partner.

"Okay" Raion nodded and followed Ozpin through the parting crowd of students.

* * *

"What brings a young Dragon Rider like you here?" Ozpin asked from his desk.

"Rider's Island was attacked by _her_ " Raion felt tears run down her face, Gath sent her soothing emotions. "Gath and I were the only ones lucky to escape, I saw many of my comrades fall to _her_ hands"

"Are you certain you are the last?" the Headmaster calmly asked.

"There wasn't very many of us before, I saw all of them fall"

"Do you believe this is the end of the Dragon Riders?"

"No" Raion didn't miss a beat with her answer.

Ozpin's wise brown eyes looked into the cat Faunus' warm sky blue ones.

"I have an offer for you" the Headmaster took a sip of his coffee.

One of Raion's goldish-blonde cat ears twitched for him to go on.

"You can stay here at Beacon for as long as you want, but you must take a Team of my choosing with you when you return to Rider's Island"

' _What do you think, Gath?'_ the 25 year old woman asked.

' _It is a small price to pay'_ the orange dragon sent his two cents.

"We agree to your terms" Raion gave a nod.

"Very well" Ozpin had a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'll send the room number to your Scroll"

The sky blue eyed Rider gave a silent nod and slipped into the elevator.

An image of four girls flashed into her mind.

' _These four humans keep staring at me, it's amusing'_ Gath's chuckle rumbled in Raion's head.

' _Hold on, ladies man. I'll be out in a moment'_ the cat Faunus giggled as the elevator doors opened. She silently walked out and made her way to the courtyard.

Raion smiled at the at the sight of the four girls looking at Gath in awe.

"His name is Gath" the woman chuckled when she saw three of the four girls jump, startled. "He is amused that four cute girls are checking him out" she winked before leaning against her dragon's foreleg.

"He is beautiful" the blonde girl marveled.

' _Ask them their names'_ Gath gently nudged Raion with the foreleg she was leaning against, causing her to stumble because of his immense strength.

"I'm Raion. What are your names?" one of the woman's cat ears twitched nervously.

"Weiss Schnee" the white clad girl with icey blue eyes gave a respectful nod. Raion didn't show it on the outside, but the name 'Schnee' made her slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm Yang Xiao-Long and this is my lil' sis Ruby Rose" the blonde put an arm over the red cloaked girl and violently jerked her into a side hug.

"Yaannnggg!"

"Blake Belladonna" the black haired teen spoke with little emotion. Her bow twitched slightly.

Raion's grin got slightly larger. "Nice to meet a fellow cat Faunus, it is hard to find one of us these days"

All four of the girl's eyes widened.

' _Are they dense'_ Gath snorted.

"Be nice" Raion gently scolded her partner before turning back to the girls. "Which team for you four?"

"Team RWBY, with me as leader!" Ruby cheered with a bright smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Team RWBY" the Dragon Rider climbed towards her saddle and started unclipping the saddlebags. "I must be heading to my room, it is getting late and we need to rest from our nonstop travel"

"Okay, bye" the girls left as Raion leapt down from the saddle.

' _I'm going hunting'_ Gath lowered his head and stared his orange eyes into his Rider's sky blue ones. ' _Stay safe, kitten. I don't trust these fleshies'_

"You too" the goldish-blonde haired woman rubbed her partner's shout before turning and walking towards the dorms.

Raion felt Gath take off as she walked inside the building. She pulled out her Scroll and checked the message Ozpin sent her.

After getting lost a few times and some loud curses the cat Faunus finally found her room.

Raion closed the door with a soft click.

The room had one bed, dresser, nightstand, and desk.

She set her saddlebags on the desk and stood beside the bed.

Raion reached into her left boot and pulled out a orange finger to wrist stub, she set it on the bed. Then, she reached onto her right boot and pulled out a dagger.

One side of the blade is red, the metal was infused with fire dust. The other side was yellow, infused with lightning dust. I took a lot of time and magic to make that dagger.

The cat Faunus set the dagger next to her main weapon then took off her light brown heeled boots.

She dug into one of her saddlebags with her orange dragon head symbol and pulled out an orange tank top and black sweatpants.

The woman walked into the bathroom and took a nice, long shower. She put on her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom.

Raion grabbed the saddlebags her Mother gave her and sat on her bed.

For a few minutes the cat Faunus just stared at the symbol on the first bag, a gold dragon eye. She snapped out of her trance and opened the bag, shocked to see what was inside.

A gold Eldunari.

Raion gently pulled the heart of hearts out of the saddlebag and rested it on her lap.

The woman reached out with her mind to the Eldunari.

' _Hello?'_ she gently tapped the strong borders of the dead dragon's mind.

The mind forcibly, but gently pushed her away. Raion respectfully retracted back into her mind before gently putting the Eldunari back into it's saddlebag and grabbing the last bag.

The Dragon Rider almost got lost in the golden dragon eye symbol again, but quickly opened the bag.

On the top were two packages and a letter, on the bottom was something wrapped in a dark blue blanket.

Raion picked up the small package. She carefully opened it to reveal a ring.

It was a thick silver band with multiple large gems on every inch of the outside shell.

The cat Faunus tilted her head when she remembered what her Ebrithil had told her.

" _ **Remember this, my student. All gems, besides dust, can hold energy in them. This is very important, it will save your and Gath's lives one day"**_ he had told her.

So with cat-like curiosity, Raion reached her mind into the gems and was over loaded by the large seas of energy.

"Wow" she gasped with wide sky blue eyes. The goldish-blonde haired woman slipped the band onto her left pointer finger.

Raion grabbed the second package. When she opened it a medium-sized, smooth purple stone rested in her hands.

"What does this do?" the cat Faunus wondered out loud.

She set it next to her dagger; Nuanen.

Deciding she would read the letter last. Raion picked up the object wrapped in the dark blue blanket and set it in her lap.

The woman unwrapped the blanket and her eyes widened.

A silver dragon egg rested peacefully in her lap.

Raion snatched the letter and ripped it open.

 _Dear Raion_

 _If you are reading this then the rumors were true, Salem and her Allies have attacked the Riders._

 _It also means you are the last Rider alive on Remnant. So I have given you a few gift._

 _The ring is called Yawë, it has been past down in our family for generations. Take good care of it._

 _Next is the purple stone. It is enchanted to heal injuries as long as you store enough energy in it._

 _Syrath has agreed to give her Eldunari to help you in the future. She is most-likely grieving, do not rush or force her. If Syrath wants to join me in the void, then honor that decision._

 _As you know I'm in charge of taking care of the dragon eggs and Eldunari. The silver egg I have given you is wild and will hatch any day now._

 _Lastly, I have hidden the eggs and Eldunari. I know you will return to Rider's Island after the attack. You will find them in the most secret and protected place on the Island._

 _I love you, kit. I didn't want it to end this way, but a Dragon Rider's life is just as dangerous as a Hunter's. We are both. Be careful and tell Gath I told him to keep you out of trouble._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Tears ran down Raion's face and dripped onto the egg. She quickly wiped them away, packed her gifts, slipped her dagger and compacted staff under her pillow, and laid down.

"I love you too, Mom…" the cat Faunus whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **I have a poll on my page on what team you guys want to go to Rider's Island with Raion and Gath, so please vote.**

 **I have this story out to kinda test the waters so please review if you want more and all that good stuff.**

 **If I get enough people liking this story I will continue and you guys get all the juicy plans I have planned for this.**

 **Enjoy~**


	2. Shut Up

Raion sat up in her bed when the sun started to rise above the horizon. She stretched in a cat-like way and yawned. She slid out of bed and grabbed her clothes before walking into the bathroom.

A few minutes later the cat Faunus walked out in her normal attire.

Her orange long-sleeve V-neck with her symbol on her left sleeve, black leggings, and her light brown knee-length heeled boots.

Raion slipped her compact staff in her left boot and Nuanen in her right. She was halfway towards the door when her eyes widened in realization.

Head Dragon Rider Eragon Shadeslayer wasn't on Rider's Island around the raid…

He was visiting Alagaësia.

Quickly, the cat Faunus rushed to the bathroom mirror.

" _Draumr kópa_ " she muttered.

The clear mirror fogged over before two people appeared.

Queen Arya and Head Dragon Rider Eragon.

"Head Dragon Rider Eragon Shadeslayer!" Raion called into the mirror, earning both Elve's attention.

"Dragon Rider Raion Quickhand?" Eragon asked. "Why do you call?"

The woman explained everything that happened from when the attack started to her talk with Ozpin.

"What of the Eldunari and Dragon eggs?" Arya calmly asked.

"Hidden by Dragon Rider Nina, my mother"

"Good. You will go back to Rider's Island and hide them with you and Gath, I will return as soon as I can" Eragon ordered.

"Yes sir" Raion nodded and cut off the spell. She grabbed her saddle bags and made her way out of the dorm.

The cat Faunus entered the courtyard to see Gath still asleep in the middle of the yard.

' _Lazy scales'_ she thought with a giggle and stood in front of her very large orange dragon.

"Wake up" Raion gently rubbed Gath's snout, earning a pleased hum and two orange eyes staring at her.

' _Morning, kitten'_ the male dragon hummed.

"I spoke to Eragon, we have to leave to Rider's Island tomorrow" the blonde woman made her way to the saddle and started clipping the saddle bags.

' _Aren't you going to tell Ozpin?'_ Gath asked as his Rider finished.

"Of course, before I get breakfast" Raion jumped onto the ground. "I am a responsible adult" she playfully straightened up and crossed her arms, back to her dragon.

Gath snorted inches behind Raion's back, casing her to stumble slightly. She giggled.

' _You are the most responsible kitten I have ever met'_

"I'm the only kitten you've ever met" Raion giggled. Suddenly her stomach rumbled and she blushed. "I better go find Ozpin and get breakfast"

' _You better because if I find out you skip a meal I will pin you down and force someone to feed you'_

"Noted" the cat Faunus muttered as she walked to the tower of Beacon, she didn't have to go in too far before she ran into Ozpin.

"Good morning, Miss Fractus" the Headmaster gave a nod.

"Morning, Ozpin" Raion smiled. "I was just looking for you"

"Is that so?" the silvered haired man took a sip of her ever present coffee.

"Yes, I'm leaving for Rider's Island tomorrow, you need to tell me the team that will be going with me soon"

"Very well, I will tell you by the end of today" Ozpin gave an amused look when Raion's stomach rumbled and she blushed. "I believe that is your call to go"

The sky blue eyed Faunus gave an embarrassed nod and left. She regained her composer before making her way towards the lunchroom.

Once she entered Raion made quick work to get in and out as fast as she could.

She hated being the center of attention in large crowds.

The cat Faunus grabbed a tuna sandwich and was inches from the door. She could make-.

"Hey, Raion!" Yang's familiar voice reached her cat ears.

So close.

The Dragon Rider turned around to see the blonde waving at her to come sit with seven other students.

' _Go make friends'_ Gath mentally nudged her. With a silent sigh Raion made her way to the table and sat in an empty seat next to Blake.

"Hello" the woman gave a small grin.

"Hey!" Ruby greeted with a mouthful of cookies.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth" Weiss scolded.

"Sorry"

"Morning" Blake gave a nod.

"Raion meet Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha or Team JNPR"

"Hello" the blonde cat Faunus smiled. "It's nice to meet you"

She was met with a course of 'hello's' and 'hi's'.

The students and woman talked and laughed for what felt like hours.

"Maybe we should spar sometime" Pyrrha suggested.

"Sounds like fun, maybe when I get back" Raion smiled.

"Where are you going?" Ruby curiously asked.

"Tomorrow I'm going back to Rider's Island to grab somethings, but I'll be back"

"Can we go with?" Yang asked jokingly.

"If you're lucky your team might be the one Ozpin chooses to join me" the blonde cat Faunus shrugged as she took a bit of her tuna sandwich.

It went dead quiet.

"So one team gets to go to Rider's Island?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"... Yes" Raion hesitantly answered.

* * *

The blonde woman left the lunchroom and walked towards an amused Gath.

' _How was breakfast?'_

"Shut up" Raion climbed onto one of his front legs and laid on it. "We never speak of it again"

' _As you wish'_ the orange dragon hummed in amusement as his Rider reached into her pocket and pulled out a smooth pebble.

"Stenr Reisa"

The pebble smoothly and slowly lifted off her palm. It stopped a few inches above her hand. She held the spell for a few more minutes before cutting the spell and the pebble fell back onto her palm.

' _Ozpin wants to speak with you'_ Gath mentally nudged the cat Faunus awake.

Her sky blue eyes opened and turned to see the man himself.

"Hello" Raion stretched her arms over her head.

"Evening, Miss Fractus" the Headmaster took a sip of her coffee mug. "I came to speak with you about tomorrow"

"Of course" the Dragon Rider slide off Gath's leg and landed on her feet. "Is it about the team following us?"

Ozpin gave a nod. "Team RWBY will be following you and Gath to Rider's Island"

Raion nodded as one of her cat ears twitched. "Okay"

"They will be ready at 8 a.m. tomorrow" the silver haired took another sip of his coffee. "You are free to grab what you need from Beacon for your trip"

"Thank you, Ozpin" Raion smiled as the Headmaster walked back to his office. She turned to Gath and climbed towards the saddle. "I'll go grab some food" she unclipped one of her saddle bags.

' _I am going for a flight'_ Gath sat up when his Rider's feet hit the ground. ' _Call me of someone gives you any trouble'_

"I can take care of myself" the cat Faunus rolled her eyes, but gave a smile.

' _I know, doesn't stop me from worrying though'_

* * *

 **Team RWBY wins the poll! *throws confetti* Yay!**

 **This is a bit of a filler and what not.**

 **Anyway please review and favorite and all that jazz**


	3. Note

**I am discontinuing Last Rider of Remnant. I meant to do it a while ago, but life got in the way.**

 **This story barely got any views and I'm not going to waste my low amount of energy on a story that, most likely, won't go anywhere.**

 **I have school, life, and other stories to spend it on.**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **Star-The-Writer.**


End file.
